Equipment
Equipment consists of non-consumable items that provide bonuses to the hero's attack, defense and various other statistics. They can be found in chests or bought from shops. Most have attribute requirement (Str, Dex or Int) that heroes have to fulfill to use. Each piece of equipment has 3 levels of rarity denoted by color: White (most common), Blue (1-2 extra bonuses) and Gold (Rarest, 3+ extra bonuses). Equipment Types 'Weapons' Weapons are the main way of increasing damage dealt to monsters in the game. They provide bonus to the hero's Attack when equipped. There are three main types of weapons in the game. 'Melee Weapons' Melee weapons are used in combat. They include knives, swords, hatchets, and maces and can be further divided into main-hand, one-handed or two-handed weapons. Damage from melee weapons increases with the hero's Strength and is blocked by monsters' armor. 'Ranged Weapons' Ranged weapons are two-handed bows or crossbows. They can be used to attack enemies from range (i.e without having to clear mist tiles next to them first). Damage from ranged weapons increases with the hero's Dexterity and ignores monsters' armor. 'Magic Weapons' Magic weapons consist of wands and staves. They cause elemental damage that is reduced by magic resistance. They can attack from range and ignore monster's armor. Damage from magic weapons increases with the hero's Intelligence. 'Off Hand' Off-Hand equipment is worn in the left hand slot. It includes shields and orbs. Shields increase chance to block an attack and magic resistance. Orbs increase Max Mana and magic resistance. One-handed weapons can be also worn in this slot with a Hit penalty. 'Body Armor' This equipment is worn on the body. It usually provides a bonus to the hero's armor. Robes also increase Max Mana. 'Helmets' This equipment is worn on the head. It usually provides a bonus to the hero's Max Life. 'Belts' This equipment is worn on the waist. It provides bonuses to the hero's Luck or Max Mana. 'Gloves' This equipment is worn on the hands. It provides bonuses to the hero's Critical hit chance. 'Boots' This equipment is worn on feet. It provides bonuses to the hero's Dodge chance or Max Mana. Bonuses Blue equipment has one or two extra bonuses which is reflected in the items name. The blue item names are structured as following : "bonus" + item name + of "bonus", e.g. Adventurer Belt of Quest. Gold equipment has 3+ bonuses and unique name. Equipment Effects *Adventurer: +6 or +10 Life upon entering a new dungeon *Agility: increases dodge chance (tier 1) *Balance: increases hit chance (tier 3) *Block: increases block chance (tier 1) *Checker: reveal 2 extra mist tiles *Courser: increases critical hit chance (tier 3) *Crystal: increases magic resistance (tier 1) *Dancer: +3% dodge chance *Dome: adds extra armor *Dopamine: +1 or +2 Life when revealing a mist tile *Earthworm: increases Max Life (tier 1) *Enchantment: adds extra damage to your attacks equal to your Mana *Enlightenment: +2 Mana upon entering a new dungeon *Erosion: increases hit chance (tier 2) *Goblin : +5 Life upon killing *Grid: reveal 1 extra mist tile *Hare : increases Max Life (tier 2) *Inkfish: +1 Mana upon killing *Investigation : increases luck (tier 2) *Jelly Fish: +1 Max Mana *Keenness: increases hit chance (tier 1) *Murloc: +3 Life upon killing *Orc: +7 Life upon killing *Quest: more experience from creatures (tier 1) *Rainbow: increases magic resistance (tier 2) *Ratel: increases critical hit chance (tier 1) *Robbery: increases luck (tier 3) *Sea Horse: +2 Max Mana *Search: increases luck (tier 1) *Smartness: more experience from creatures (tier 2) *Spike: adds rebound effect (additional counter-attack damage based on current shield value) *Thorn: adds rebound effect (additional counter-attack damage based on current shield value) *Well: +1 Mana upon killing *Wolverine: increases critical hit chance (tier 2) Weapon Effects *Ash: burn for 3 moves, 25% damage per move *Bonfire: burn for 3 moves, 25% damage per move *Crash: 17% chance to stun for 3 moves *Deprivation: armor penetration (tier 1) *Destruction: armor penetration (tier 2) *Frost: 17% chance to freeze for 2 moves *Hemlock: 17% chance to poison for 3 moves *Lightning: chain attack on 2 targets *Poison Ivy : 17% chance to poison for 2 moves *Rattlesnake: monsters take 3 damage when revealed *Shatter: armor penetration (tier 3) *Static: chain attack on 1 target *Stun: 17% chance to stun for 2 moves *Viper: monsters take 6 damage when revealed Category:Equipment